Someone from Kagomes past!
by EmmettsGurl666
Summary: ON HOLD!Who is this that Kagome meets for the first time in years? And who is this mysterious friend of Kagomes from her past? read and find out! Inuyasha X Naruto


**Summery: Kagome finds someone she thought she would never see again... Who is it? And what is her mother hidding? Read on to find out... Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ship/Sutari...**

**Chapter one: Koga Trouble!**

**Kagome and Inuyasha were walking thru Inuyasha's forest on a path going to Keade's village. They were on their way back to Keade's from the bone eaters well, when Kagome's scence's sparked up. **

**"What's wrong now wench?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "There's 2 jewel Shards heading our way… And fast!" She said getting worried. "Stay behind me Kagome." Inuyasha said being protective.**

**Just then a big blue cyclone came buzzing their way. Kagome calmed down. Inuyasha on the other hand just started to growl. "Inuyasha no need to worry… It's just Koga." But Inuyasha just stood his ground. "Inuyasha…SIT!" **

**With that Inuyasha got to meet his best friend Mr. Dirt. He just grumbled things like "Stupid wench…" And "Stupid beads…" She just looked down at him. "Sheesh Inuyasha couldn't you at least be good for once?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes.**

**Koga then stopped right in front of Kagome and grasped her **

**Hands in his. "Hey there Kagome. Long time no see." Kagome just looked at him blushing a little. "Hey koga. How've you been?" "Great now that I got to see you." He said with a silly grin on his face. "So how's mutt-face treating you?" **

**"Koga! Be nice. He's been treating me nicely. But he does get on my nerves a little." By now Inuyasha was up and off of the ground. "What you want you mangy wolf?" "I came here to see my women." He said getting possessive. **

**Inuyasha and Koga got into the fighting stance but then Kagome got in between them. "Inuyasha…" She said sweetly. "SIT…" with that she walked away. "Uh…Kagome!... Wait!"**

**Chapter two: the mysterious Demon.**

**Last time: **

**Inuyasha and Koga got into the fighting stance but then Kagome got in between them. "Inuyasha…" She said sweetly. "SIT…" with that she walked away. "Uh…Kagome! Wait!"**

**Now**

**Kagome just huffed and kept going not listening to koga calling her back. "Stupid Inuyasha… Stupid koga… They make me so mad doing that…" She said aloud. She kept on going not knowing were she was going or… watching were she was going in this case.**

**Kagome didn't notice a figure standing in front of her, so she kept on walking. She then found herself on the ground with her head hurting and with a sore ass. "Oof… what the h-…?" She looked up to see a pair of Orange eyes looking straight at her.**

**"S-Sorry…" she said slowly getting up and backing away. But every time she took a step back the mysterious _thing _took a step forwards. Kagome was getting really frightened now. She looked behind her to see no one there. **

**She went to grab her arrows but they weren't were they should be. She then looked in front of her to find the demon gone. Kagome let out a relieved sigh. '_I thought I was a goner…_' she thought to her self. **

**Just then something moved behind her. She spun around to see what it was. There was… nothing, nothing at all. She turned around again and everything went black. The last thing she remembers seeing was that same pair of orange eyes from before.**

**With Inuyasha and Koga**

**"Now look what you did Inuyasha you made her stalk off." Koga said becoming pissed. "Listen her you mangy-Wolf I didn't do it. It was you. She doesn't like you y'know. She likes me over you… so ha." Inuyasha said with a satisfied smile. **

**"Sure mutt-face. Like I'm supposed to fall for that one. You listen here you half-breed Kagome wants a strong full demon to take care of her. Not some half-breed like yourself." Koga said this time that satisfied smile on his face.**

**Inuyasha was hurt, but he started to ponder on that. Was he right about Kagome? Was what Koga said about Kagome true? He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard Koga start growling. Just then a scent hit his nose.**

**It was a demons scent. But the really, really bad thing was that it was coming from the exact same direction that Kagome had gone. With the thought of Kagome being in danger in his mind he raced in her direction with Koga behind him. **

**With Kagome**

**When Kagome woke up she found her self in a rather nice room. She looked around in amazement. There were golden curtains over the windows; there was red wood furniture in the room as well. She then looked down at the bed she was sitting in. It had silk orange pillows and black sheets with an orange blanket on top. **

**When Kagome took a good look around the room she saw a figure standing in the corner by the window. She noticed that the figures eyes were closed. She got up and slowly walked over to the figure. Just as she got face to face level with it the figures eyes opened...**

**Chapter three: Father…?**

**Last time: **

**When Kagome took a good look around the room she saw a figure standing in the corner by the window. She noticed that the figures eyes were closed. She got up and slowly walked over to the figure. Just as she got face to face level with it the figures eyes opened...**

**Now**

**Kagome jumped back in surprise… but the figures arm shot out and caught her by the arm and stopped her from leaving or falling. "W-Who are you…? What do you want with me?" Kagome asked in a frightened tone. "Do not be afraid of me Kagome. I am not going to hurt you…" The figure said stepping out of the shadows.**

**The demon was a man. He had Forest green hair, Bright orange eyes, and had pointy ears just like Sesshomaru but he didn't have any stripes kissing his cheeks. He was wearing something similar to inuyasha's outfit. Except his was black. His skin was a bit pale, and he had a forest green tail too. His claws were black as well. **

**Kagome just looked at him. The last thing she recognized was a crescent moon pointing towards the sky. It was a Black color. "W-Who are you…? H-How do you know me?" Kagome asked still a little frightened. "Kagome calm down. I am Takahashie… your father." Kagome looked at him shocked. "H-How can that be… My father died when I was 5…"**

**"Your step father that was only human yes. But I am your real father." He paused. "If you don't believe me then go talk to your mother on the other side of the bone eaters well." Now she was beyond shocked! "Kagome… go and look in the mirror…" She looked at him cautiously then walked over to the full length mirror over in the corner. **

**She then let out a blood curdling scream. She too had forest green hair, but hers had one thick black zigzag streak going down the middle. She was now wearing a black kimono that was a "v" neck and it came to her knees. Then she noticed that she too had a tail. It was the same color as her hair and it had the same streak going down it.**

**She then looked to the top of her head. "Umm… where are my ears exactly?" Takahashie looked at his daughter confused. "My dear Kagome… You are full demon not a hanyou." He said with a smile.**

**Kagome then looked at her nails. She had regular claws but hers had black at the tips. "You have poisoness claws just like me." He again just looked at her. "How am I a full demon when my mother is human?" "OOO but your mother isn't." kagome looked at him surprised. **

**"Now, Now my dear do not worry about it. Come let me take you back to your friends." With that said they left.**

**With Inuyasha and Koga**

**"So mutt-face where is she?" Koga asked in an angry and worried tone.**

**"Where is who?" Came a male voice. Koga looked up to see two demons. One was male and one was female. The female one looked like and smelled like Kagome. "Who are you demon… and why do you smell like Kagome?" Inuyasha said becoming very impatient. **

**Inuyasha then charged at the male demon with his claws stretched out. "Inuyasha…" The female one said sweetly. '_That sounds like kagome…_' "What wench?" "Sit!" He went face first into the ground. She just giggled. The male demon embraced her. Koga got all jealous and started to growl. "Calm down Koga you can have her." **

**The male demon said. "I am Takahashie… Kagome's father." He said with a smile. He smirked when koga didn't relax. Kagome just looked at her father and went over to koga. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Koga instantly relaxed. Kagome then walked off. "Bye dad… hope to see you again." With that she took off running at full speed.**

**Koga watched after her. He was amazed. She was faster then him. And he had jewel shards. Koga then looked back and he was left alone with Inuyasha face first into the ground. "Well I'm going to go and get MY Kagome. See you around mutt-face." With that said koga was gone.**

**Inuyasha slowly but surely got up and started to run after Kagome. When he found her she was up in the god tree on one of the high branches. He jumped up and landed next to her. "Hey Inuyasha…?" Kagome said with out looking at him. **

**"Ya?" "W-who are you going to choose to s-stay with?" She said stuttering. Inuyasha just looked at her shocked. "Inuyasha…?" no answer. "Inuyasha!" He looked up at her. "sigh… Why do we have to go through this now…?" he asked with his ears down against his head. "Cuz I wanna know… that way if I know who you're choosing then I can live a little better… that's all…" She said getting tears in her eyes. **

**"Look if you choose that clay pot you call Kikyo then I'm going to go to the one person that loves me for me." She said starting to cry. **

**"K-Kagome… d-don't cry… I hate it when you cry… you know that." Kagome didn't stop. "Inuyasha you have no idea how much it hurt's for me to see you with her." Kagome said looking away.**

**Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and pulled her to him.**

**He smirked when he heard her gasp. "Inuyasha…" she looked up at him confused. He didn't say anything; he just dipped his head down and caught her lips with his own. **

**He was surprised when she kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip for permission to enter, and he smiled when she gave him access willingly. **

**When they pulled back for air Inuyasha just smiled at her. Kagome on the other hand was blushing like no tomorrow. He then pulled her close. "O kagome you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." **

**He said looking at her with a loving smile. "I love you Kagome… I always have… I've just never had the courage to come out and say it." She just looked at him with more tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha… I love you too…" with that they started kissing again. **

**But a scent caught both of there scence's. Kagome groaned. "You're not going to go see her… are you?" Inuyasha just looked at her. "Not by my self I'm not." Inuyasha melted when she smiled at him. **

**"Let's go Kagome…" with that they left together… hand in hand.**


End file.
